


只是在抽鬼牌

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档。是清水。为什么只是抽鬼牌会玩得这么嗨啊。不知道有女装发言，但是没有女装本体有隐晦的○暗示，没什么存在感不用管的ooc领导真的很皮，疯狂加戏只是藤木游作，鸿上了见和穗村尊的日常玩耍还有AI酱和不灵梦尊的性格是乱奶的，ooc不可避老套结尾周日的剧情我是不会写的。请脑补
Kudos: 1





	只是在抽鬼牌

“第三轮了。”作为坚持了两轮的胜者，藤木游作选了一堆牌拿过。眸子抬起来，对上另一对浸泡在海水的眼瞳。

“游作认真起来也很厉害啊，鸿上先生也是。”穗村尊扶了一下眼镜，手习惯性地提起做了一个擦汗的动作。

“侥幸没有输，值得表扬——”鸿上了见扬起脸，瞳仁压细出一个挑衅的表情。“可惜一共三局。”

“第一，是不是侥幸你一会儿就会知道；第二，不用讲这些有的没的，没有用；第三，不要给输了游戏找借口——放马过来，Revolver。”

只有认真起来才会专门喊这个专属于宿敌的名字——藤木游作，不如说是Playmaker，拢起自己那垛直接翻回正面，快速把成对的牌捻起来丢到一边。

“呜哇，小游作看起来很认真啊——”AI从决斗盘里探出来，谁知道他是什么时候回来的——摆了一个“真相只有一个”的姿势指向鸿上了见。“你要完蛋了，Revolver！”

“那好，出于礼貌我回你三点。一，之前你没赢过，进步很大；二，这一局你的表现我拭目以待；三，看来你还是没学会同时把很多张卡片捻在手里啊，挑得倒是很快，专门练习过？真的假的。”鸿上了见回敬一个Revolver的笑容，码好属于他的那一垛纸牌，熟练捻开一个扇形。

“抽鬼牌没有太大信息不对等的必要，快点开始就是了。”游作送了这人一个白眼，“如你们所见，小鬼不在我这里。”终于慢吞吞把剩下的一小叠正面朝下码起来，推成不规则的一个扇形。

“是吗？那真遗憾。”了见哼了一声，故意把满手卡片翻过来展示。“我也没有呢。”

尊只笑盈盈地紧随着翻过手牌，挑起调子。“怪了，难道刚刚谁不小心把Joker丢出去了？”

没人回答这个问题，答案三个人都心知肚明。游作把费力推成的扇形重新洗切。“从谁开始？”

“谁？赢家来定？”鸿上了见动作浮夸地调整了几张扑克牌的位置，看起来全然不担心被人记住了位置。

“就你了。”游作炯炯盯着了见，伸出握着纸牌的手。尊也紧随着转向了见，“请吧，鸿上先生。”

“我的回合，抽卡——”了见随手从游作和尊的牌堆抽了一张。“我发动我场上黑桃二的效果，解放自身，把穗村场上的黑桃二破坏。回合结束。”从自己手中找到了与尊相同的丢进牌堆。

“接下来是我吧？和之前一样是顺时针。”尊看向游作再次确认了规则。“那看我的——Burning Draw！呼，普通的展开。”并找到了和游作一样的卡丢掉。

“我的回合。”游作抽出两张卡，摇了摇头把和了见相同的卡片丢掉。

“第一轮中规中矩。”了见双手托腮，“明明第一轮小鬼就出场的话会更有意思啊。”明蓝色的眼镜紧盯着游作，看都不看手牌直接摸到与游作相同的一并抽出。“还在猜小鬼在哪里吗？那我就好心告诉你一个秘密——”声线压低，鸿上了见仍紧盯着游作，像是在等待他的反应。

“Joker在我手里。”

“哈哈鸿上先生还是一如既往实在得很啊，究竟是善心大发呢？还是——”穗村眼疾手快抽出两张卡片，把鸿上的扑克塞回去之后把和游作相同的扑克丢掉。“啊好巧啊，现在大家都是五张手牌了嘛，简直就像是在玩决斗怪兽啊。看来这回游作会跑得比较快——也说不定哦。”

“看到了没。”不灵梦也冒出来，对AI小声说，朝着完全投入游戏的三个人指指点点。“这三个人，明明小时候都那么可爱，”他无奈摇头，“现在怎么回事，真可怕。”

“诶——”AI也故作深沉地长叹。“玩战术的，心都——”

不用那边玩得投入的三个人有什么反应，不灵梦直接帮忙按了静音。他瞟了一眼战局，保持安静。

同为伊格尼斯，怎么连你也这样！这是之后AI给不灵梦发的文字信息。

“在你那儿？”藤木游作只是不冷不热给了了见一句没所谓的回复。“那又怎样。”仍然是一贯地，只抽另外两人手牌第三张卡片。“和尊的一样。”他拽出两张红桃七放进牌堆。“我建议你担心一下自己，Revolver。回合结束。”

“这句话我原句奉还——75%的概率啊。”鸿上了见抽牌。“穗村是只剩三张了吗？恭喜。”

“谢谢。”尊低了一下头表示感谢。“手牌减少了，不抽到鬼牌结束游戏的可能性也增大了呀，有点紧张。据说玩抽鬼牌游戏不把小鬼留到最后一张，恶魔就会因为没有封印而逃走呢——啊，和鸿上先生有一样的牌。安全。”

“还有这种无聊的传说吗。”藤木游作低头看了一小会儿，抬手抽走尊一张扑克。方块十，他有，就没必要接着抽了。很好。游作正准备就这样把相同的两张卡片放进牌堆——

被鸿上了见握住了手腕，动作随之一滞。

“不打算抽张我的吗？”了见问道，一脸无辜。“就算你说没有信息不对等的必要，多获取信息也是有好处的。”

游作瞧着了见，像是要看出他的意图。停顿了一秒才伸手抽牌，结果了见又一躲，想抓的卡片碰都没碰到。“如果要抽的话，我推荐这张。”鸿上了见甚至故意把另一张牌调换到先前游作想要抽的位置，翘起一个饱满的微笑。

“关于鬼牌的信息的话，我已经有了。”游作剜了了见一眼。“该你了。抽吧。”

“虽然已经没有抽的意义了，但是一个流程还是有必要的。”尊也跟着举起握着仅剩的一张牌的左手。

了见翻开尊的卡，黑桃Q。叹了一口气接着去翻游作的，然后把自己和游作相同的卡片抽走。

尊翻另两人牌的时候注意到游作死死瞪着鸿上了见看。行吧。好在二分之一的概率，被幸运之神眷顾了，没让他在这回合翻车。

穗村尊抽完了，藤木游作还有一张，鸿上了见两张。喜闻乐见。

“Revolver。”藤木游作咬得后槽牙都在咯噔咯噔响。“你是故意的，是吧。”

“那当然。”鸿上了见举起背面完全相同的两张牌，其中一张毫无疑问是隐藏至最后的Joker。“太天真了Playmaker，就这一次抽牌决胜负吧！”

  
  
  
“天色不早了，下次再一起玩吧。”穗村尊把决斗盘安回左臂，不灵梦也探出上身挥着手。“今天玩得很尽兴，也谢谢草薙先生的热狗，很好吃！”给了刚收拾好热狗车收摊的草薙翔一一个大拇指。“明天周日，我要留在家补作业了。那周一见！”挥手告别过后，尊沿着路灯昏暗光芒连接成的一条线逐渐走远，游作和了见也与草薙告别。

故事到此就结束了。理论上是这样。

并排走回家的路上，游作先开了口。

“是平局，看不到你穿女装了，真遗憾啊了见。”说着愤愤地吸了一大口手里已经不剩多少的奶茶，发出呼噜呼噜的噪音。

“没错，是平局。”鸿上了见接着说。“这说明你没有改变现状的权利，这一周位置的归属应该依照惯例继续沿用下去。”

藤木游作：？？？

“而且，由于你的提案，新追加的条件，要女装呢。我也不是蛮不讲理的人，就今晚一次就好……藤木游作你别跑！”

两个人影一前一后飞快穿过夜晚的道路，两臂来回甩动晃得AI有点头晕。

“这两个人，感情真好啊。”草薙远远望着追逐战中的两人，一脸欣慰地点了点头。


End file.
